The beaty in the storm
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: Juvia hates the rain. When you're told your whole life that those around you hate it, you would too. But will someone else's opinion on the rain help her see it in a different light?


**Hi guys. Yes it's another Juvia x Laxus fanfic. What can I say, I can't get enough of them. This wasn't meant to be a Juvia and Laxus fanfic page but it definitely seems to be going that way. I just have so many scenarios that I think they would be cute in and I found I really like them as a pairing. I hope you guys do too. All of my stories are linked, they are just uploaded in a weird order I guess, but they can be read as one-shots too.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and if you like it maybe you'll like my other stories.**

 **I dont own Fairy Tail, or these characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

They were staying at Laxus' again.

This seemed to be where she spent all of her spare time lately, as it was the only place she could actually spend time with Laxus without everyone else finding out. (Plus it was the only place Laxus felt comfortable being his true self and opening up to her, which she cherished every moment of.) They had been together nearly 4 months. And even though she wanted people to know they were together, she also liked their own private bubble they were in and didn't want to ruin it.

She had been coming to Laxus' after missions and walking here from spending the little time she did spend at the guild, just to go to sleep next to him. Sometimes he'd already be asleep when she got to his, either due to coming back from a tiring mission or because he'd had some to drink. But for this reason, he'd given her a key. This reason only, of course. He just didn't want her to have to walk back to Fairy Hills or wake him knocking is all.

Even though they very rarely walked back to his together, they always met at his. Even if he went away on missions without her, when he got back she would be at his; though he won't admit it out loud, it was the thing he looked forward to the most when on missions. And she in turn, would go to his first when she got back from her missions, just wanting to see him first above anything else. Though she still had her place in Fairy Hills she sparsely spent a night there. Normally if they had been arguing she'd storm back to her place, only for him to come collect her early hours of the morning when no one else was awake and carry her back to his. Or if she went back to grab some more clothes or essentials that had now begun to pile up at Laxus'. Her excuse being - when he asked why she now took up half his wardrobe and a whole side in his bathroom – that it saved her having to wake up early to go back to hers to get ready and risk people seeing her sneak in early in the morning.

Now don't get the wrong idea, they don't live together. No, that would mean them actually admitting what they had was serious and others finding out. Which was really surprising they hadn't already. But people in the guild tended to be self-absorbed and the slight change in each others behaviour, and Juvia's absence at Fairy Hills hadn't given it away.

They spent that much time together they could recognize the differences in the way each of them sighed; for example, Laxus had his frustrated sigh, his unamused sigh, the sigh he gives when he's given up trying to tell Juvia that its not her fault its raining and that he actually likes the rain, the sigh he gives when he finds something she does amusing but won't tell her. Then Juvia rarely sighs but when she does its either because Laxus is being crude, or when she's frustrated that her hair won't do what she wants, the sigh she gives when Laxus treats her like she's fragile and wants to do everything for her, or the sigh she gives when she's content and cradled to Laxus' chest (and though no one else would ever guess, Laxus is a big coddler). But this sigh was one Laxus had grown to hate to hear. It was the sigh she always gives when its raining. She sits by his window watching the rain and sighs while mumbling 'Juvia didn't bring on this rain' 'Juvia doesn't like the rain'. Laxus had-had enough. This sigh ended today!

Laxus strode up behind Juvia. Arms crossed over his broad bare chest (as they were staying in his house alone together today, so he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and she was only wearing an oversized night shirt.) Huffing out, and speaking in an exasperated tone, "Juvia. Would you stop it? You didn't make it rain. And even if you did, there's nothing wrong with the rain."

"Yes there is Laxus-san! No one likes the rain. Its gloomy and ruins people's day. Juvia's been told this her whole life." She didn't look up from her perch at the window, not caring to see the bored look on his face. As this wasn't a new topic of discussion between the couple. It happened just about every time it rained in Foire, the times it didn't was because they weren't alone together to have it.

"Well I'm telling you differently. We need the rain. And there is beauty in the rain, if you'd stop to look at it in another way. Without the rain, there's no storms, and without storms there's no lightning. Would you say lightning is gloomy? That it would ruin your day?" There was a sense of finality and saddened anger in his voice.

She shot up and faced him now. "No! Lightning is beautiful. It crackles across the sky like a light show. Ju-Juvia has never been told that the rain is beautiful before." Her voice was as gloomy as the weather by the end.

"Watch the rain. How it falls. The way it interacts with everything around it. Look at the beauty in the colours and the sounds. Look at the rain the way I do." Laxus' voice had took on a soft edge, hoping to get through to her. And to an acute ear it could almost be described as pleading. But then again Laxus doesn't plead, does he?

She turned to look out the window and watch the rain for a moment. Wanting to see it the way Laxus did. Eventually a happy sigh escaped her lips as she watched the rain-drops fall, splashing in puddles forming in the muddy forest floor. Seeing the water droplets dripping from the overhanging tree leaves. Hearing the heavy patter as they hit the windows and trial beautiful wobbly lines down the glass, coming to rest in the window pain. Seeing different hues of grey in the clouds over head slowly drifting by. The low mist rolling over the debris on the floor, from the rain and how cold the temperature had dropped. A wide smile broke out on her face as she turned back around and drifted over to Laxus, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Letting out his favourite contented sigh.

"Juvia thanks Laxus san for making Juvia see the rain in a different way. Juvia sees the beauty in the storm now. And knows without it there'd be not lightning. Like there would be no Juvia now without Laxus-san." Laxus' heart skipped at this. It was such a small comment, but in the way she said it, it held so much meaning. They didn't have these heart felt moments often, as Laxus wasn't one for expressing himself, but he couldn't deny this one.

"And I wouldn't be without you Juvia. Like I've always said, I love the rain." Though indirectly, Juvia hoped that also meant that he loved her. Laxus already knew he did.


End file.
